A Beast's Queen
by KayLeeTheDreamer
Summary: When Klaus comes to Mystic Falls, he didn't expect to meet the woman that centuries ago a clairvoyant told him was going to be his Queen. However one thing he didn't know about her, was that she was a human who was trying to stay out of the supernatural mess that kept happening around her. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

A Broken Cage

Chapter 01: A Story

"Tell me a story"

"Aren't you needy tonight little one? I guess since I can't say no to you. Once upon a time there was a young servant girl who worked in a castle with a group of monsters, three brothers and their sister. This girl knew exactly what these monsters were but she fell in love with one of them anyway, this man made her feel like she was loved, that she was more than the freak that everyone thought she was. You see this servant girl was no ordinary mortal for she was cursed with the gift of clairvoyance.

These monsters grew suspicious of the servant girl who seemed to know things that had not happened yet, so the brothers made it their challenge to find out what made this human stand out from the others. She knew what was happening when the Lords of the castle started to try and gain the attention of a servant girl. In the end, her gift allowed her to foresee what the outcome would be and it was one that she was going to run from, for what she saw was something that brought hope to her for the future, for her future.

It was this vision that kept the monsters from killing her, as one of them taking her as their betrothed. For what she saw, was the future head of the family, the most volatile and beast like of them all and for some reason this vision wasn't the immediate future, it was deeper into his immortal life. This vision showed the beast falling in love with someone, someone who saw him not as a monster but as a man. Someone he would risk everything for and be given everything he ever wanted in return, someone who would become the beast's Queen and tame his heart.

When she told the beast of what she saw, he had accused her of lying to him before she was able to make him see the truth in her words, made it so that he saw what she saw. When he did, he allowed for the servant girl to remain unharmed and placed under his families' protection, so that he could keep her around until he found his queen, and she kept his brother out of trouble. But he knew that there was one issue, he and his family were immortal, he would not meet her for several centuries. So, he made the servant girl an immortal like him, made it so she would be just like them. However, there was a side effect that none of them predicted, by making her immortal she lost her clairvoyance. So, all he had to remind himself of his intended Queen for centuries was the memories he got from the servant girl before her transformation, those memories would guide him for the time when his curse was broken and he was able to meet her in person."

….

"I like your stories Aunt Cassie." A young brunette child said as she curled deeper into the blonde's side, her fingers curled into the older woman's shirt. "I hope the beast found his queen."

"He will. One day, the queen will turn the beast's world upside down and show him that love is something that he is capable of and capable for receiving. Now sleep tight Calista, the future holds great things for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Klaus

3x11 – Our Town.

The stories that her Aunt Cassie had told her as she grew up had stayed with Calista the older she got. There were more details being added to the tale that would not have been appropriate for her too hear when she was young, but she never learnt the name of the servant girl, the beast, his siblings nor the girl who would have been his queen. When asked about this, Cassie had merely said that the story wasn't completed yet, that the beast had yet to meet and fall in love with his queen and upon the stories completion would she tell it again, with everyone's name added.

Calista Moore had moved to Mystic Falls following an incident where she was almost killed, figuring that a small town in Virginia would be a good place for her to try and get her life back together. What she hadn't expected was that the town she had moved too to be filled with supernatural beings and that she would have ended up getting caught up in their supernatural dramas.

….

"Thank you for coming tonight Calista" Carol Lockwood thanked the brunette as she entered the Lockwood Manor, camera in hand.

"It's no problem. What did you want photos of in particular?" Calista asked as she looked around the mansion.

"Just the guests, mainly from the founding families, and the models for the restoration. Oh, and anyone who makes an exceptionally generous pledge."

"Of course, Mayor Lockwood"

Moving around the party, she took multiple photographs of the guests while making mind numbing small talk with the donors. This was something that she become used too, whenever there was a fundraiser, dance, carnival or festival being held Calista became the go-to photographer. It meant that along with her bartending job at the Mystic Grill, her life had completely been immersed by all the vampire issues in the town.

As she came to the model for the restored bridge, she started to photograph it. Adjusting the settings on the camera before reshooting and repeating the process until she got an image that was up to her standards.

"It's a charming bridge" an English accent said.

Hearing the person talking to her the photographer sighed and straightened her posture to face the man who had spoken to her, a 'professional' smile on her face as she did. "I suppose it is. Are you new to Mystic Falls?"

"Accent give it away, love?"

"Just a little bit, plus it's a small town."

"I suppose it is. I'm Klaus"

"Calista." Taking a step back, she held her camera up to her face and took a photo of the man in front of her, upon seeing the questioning look on his face her professional smile was starting to become more genuine. "I'm here to take photos of the guests."

"Well then I suppose I should see how I look, can't have any unflattering photographs of myself on display now can I?"

"I guess not"

"So …" Klaus said as he stood next to girl before she even registered that he moved, holding up the camera so that he could see the image that she had just taken. "May I?" as she handed the camera to him, he looked through the photos that she had taken.

"Okay, I need that back"

"You have a skill."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting, but I have to return back to work." As she took her camera back and started to walk to another room, only stopping to take the photo of Dr. Meredith Fell. As Calista walked away from him, Klaus went to complete the reason that he came to the fundraiser.

"Ah, Mayor Lockwood" he called out, catching the woman's attention and went to introduce himself to her.

…

Needing to get some fresh air after having a 'conversation' with one of the drunker men at the party, and by conversation she meant he insinuated that he assumed because she was working that she would be willing to let him pay for sex with her.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Calista when he saw that that she was at this event, normally she wasn't able to send to

"Planning world domination" she said blankly as she looked him in the eyes and seeing the irritation written on his face decided that her humour was not the best course of action with him. "The mayor needed a photographer and here I am. Smile please"

"This is revenge for me telling you too smile more, isn't it?"

"Obviously"

"Smile for Callie" Alaric told Damon as he squeezed his hand on the vampire's shoulder. "Try not to make her job any harder than it needs to be"

"Thanks Alaric. Now smile boys" Calista told them, raising the camera and taking a photo of the hunter and the vampire. "There you go. That wasn't so painful was it?"

"Don't be cute Calista. I'm really not in the mood to deal that." Damon said as he downed the rest of his drink, heading back inside muttering something about hybrids and Stefan.

"What's eating him?"

"Everything to do with vampires and hybrids." Alaric tried to explain Damon's attitude, even though Calista was aware of the everything that had happened with the hybrids and Stefan's humanity being turned off, she remained on the outside with what was happening to Elena and the Salvatore Brothers supernatural drama. "How much longer are you going to be here?"

"I've photographed everyone here and the model for the bridge, so I'll be getting out of here soon."

"So, you aren't hanging around here for longer than you have to?"

"I don't feel like being propositioned again, so I'm getting out of here as soon as I can."

In the end Alaric left Calista when he saw Dr. Fell getting into an argument with a man, which left the photographer the opportunity to get away from the party.

….

"Everything alright?" Calista asked as she saw Klaus standing outside the manor looking like he wanted to punch someone, as she headed back to her car.

"Just some unforeseen issues with business" he responded, "What about you? You're leaving awfully early in the evening"

"I've finished up my work, so getting out of here is high on my list of priorities"

"Then I look forward to seeing you around Calista" Klaus bid farewell, lifting the brunette's hand up to his lips in order to kiss the back of it. "I'm sure that we'll meet again love."

 **Authors Notes:**

 **I really want to thank everyone who commented, followed and favourited this story, I'm glad you are all interested in it so far. I'm going to try and update at least once a week, it just depends on how busy I am with work and the goings on in my life.**

 **There is a link to the Polyvore collection for A Beast's Queen on my profile, if anyone wants to look at the outfits that Calista wears. This chapter is the first one in the collection.**

 **To Speedy-Skye: This is starting in episode 3 x 11, Our Town and will progress from there. The relationship with Elena will be explored in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Cassandra

3 x 13: Bringing out the Dead

After working as a photographer at one of the parties held by the Founder's council, Calista had to go back to her normal work as a bartender at the Mystic Grill.

"Table four wants refills on their drinks" Matt told Calista as she grabbed another bottle of bourbon off the shelf for the couple sat in the booth.

"Got it. You mind taking care of the man in the corner, he's tried to feel me up three times already and I'm going to smash a bottle over his head if he tries it one more time." The brunette asked, as she headed to top up table four's drink.

"I wouldn't try and stop you"

"Don't tempt me Matt"

As she went around the bar, completing the work that she needed to do Calista could feel something stirring within her. The same something that she felt growing up, but it was never as strong as it was at this moment.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as Calista stumbled, her hand grasping on the surface of the table to support her body, rushing over to her took a hold onto her he sat her onto a chair.

"I'm fine, just a headache."

"You don't seem fine"

"I'm completely fine"

"This is not fine. You can barely stand"

"I just need a minute"

"Calista"

"Just give me a minute, Matt." Calista ground out, her hands clenching into a fist. As she took a couple of deep breathes as Matt rubbed her back. "I'm fine, just a little headache"

"You don't look fine"

"Well I am. Matt, trust me when I say that I'm fine, I just need a couple of minutes and I'll be alright"

When it became clear that Calista was going to continue on her shift, Matt kept an eye on the brunette bartender as she went back to work, even though she was completing her work at a slower pace than normal.

"Hello love" Klaus said as he sat at the bar, bringing the attention of the bartender.

"Klaus, it's nice to see you again" Calista smiled as she faced the hybrid,

"I see you aren't just a photographer"

"Girl's gotta keep busy. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Bourbon"

"Coming right up"

As she made the drink for Klaus and after she went to complete her work, she as well aware of the fact that the vampire had not taken his eyes off of her figure. It also didn't help that Damon and Alaric had come into the Grill looking for a drink, when they saw Klaus Calista was pretty sure that they were going to start a full-on brawl in the middle of the Grill, especially when the hybrid started to flirt with the brunette and she flirted back. Upon seeing their company, Klaus finished his drink and stood up before going to the two newcomers to the bar.

"I expect to see you and your brother for dinner Damon" Klaus said as he clapped the eldest Salvatore on the shoulder. His focus fell back to the bartender "I'll see you around love"

"Stay away from him Calista, he's dangerous" Damon told the woman as she finished up her shift.

…

As Calista got to her house she saw that there were lights on and the front door was unlocked, quietly opening the front door she made her way inside and grabbed the baseball bat that was left at the front door.

"What are you planning to do with that little one?" a faint English accent said from behind the bartender, causing her to swing the bat around until the person caught it with one hand. "Is that anyway to treat your dear old aunt?"

"You do realise that I am physically older than you right?" Calista sighed, when she recognised the mischievous smirk on the blonde woman in front of her.

"You've been physically older than me for a couple of years, it isn't anything new. I missed you little one."

"I missed you too Cassie."

"Now put that bat down and come help me find something to eat." Cassandra smiled as she removed the baseball bat from the girl's hand and placed it next to the front door.

"Blood bag in the mini fridge"

"You are a star. How is everything with you?"

"I've been having some weird dreams lately, other than that nothing out of the ordinary, there's also a guy that seems interested in me, not sure why though. Anything new with you?" Calista answered the question as she put all of her belongs away while Cassandra walked into the kitchen to get her dinner.

"I got a call from my brother-in-law so that's not good, it's actually why I'm in Mystic Falls. What sort of dreams?"

"I don't really know, I see things that don't make sense."

"What sort of things?"

"Yellow eyes, a knife, chains, ominous chanting, a slashed throat" when she didn't hear anything coming from Cassandra, Calista made her way into the kitchen to see the blonde drinking the blood from a blood bag with shaking hands. "Cass, you okay?"

"Maybe, how long have these dreams been happening?"

"A few days, why?"

"Just wait for a little while and avoid watching anything that will make your imagination run wild, if it keeps happening we'll need to have a talk" Cassandra said as she finished her drink and tossing the empty bag in the trash can. Something about the dreams that Calista was having had rattled her but she didn't want to worry the brunette without knowing if the visions were tied to what she thought they were. Deciding to change the topic "So, Aunt Cassie isn't going to work as well as it did when you were younger. Sister, best friend or cousin?"

"Sister"

"Well then Miss Moore, you got yourself a brand-new sister"

"Lucky me" Calista smiled as she wrapped her arms around the vampire that had practically raised her.

"Come and watch a movie with me" Cassie pulled away from the hug and started to lead her 'sister' through the house to the living room before pushing her onto the couch. "Now, it's movie time"

"You're crazy" Calista laughed as she leant back on the couch, watching as Cassie grabbed the controller and turned on the TV before plopping down onto the couch and curling next to her 'sister'.

…..

After Calista had fallen asleep half way through The Notebook, Cassandra had carried her upstairs and placed her into bed. Brushing a lock of brown hair out of the sleeping woman's face "Sleep well little one"

As Cassandra shut the door to the bedroom she headed towards the guest room where she had left her luggage. As she closed the door, she could hear her phone vibrating on the desk going over to it she saw the caller ID and shook her head.

"Elijah, been a while" Cassie said as she laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "You left me high and dry for a while"

"I apologise, Niklaus daggered me. I had not intended to abandon you Grace" Elijah responded in his normal tone, as if he had not just dropped off of the face of the planet.

"That hasn't been my name for a long time Elijah and you know that. Now what do you want?"

"My apologies, Cassandra isn't it? I will be un-daggering my siblings soon and you know what that means, don't you?"

"You serious Elijah? You are really un-daggering him?"

"I am completely serious, I will let you know when he will wake up."

"Thank you, Elijah, call me if you need any help with your secret plan"

"I will keep you informed, goodnight Grace Cassandra Mikealson" as Elijah hung up on her, Cassandra smiled as she curled into the blankets, she would be reunited with her husband shortly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Mikealson Ball

3 x 14 – Dangerous Liaison's

With the fact that Cassandra was in Mystic Falls, Calista couldn't help but be worried about the implications that had for the future. While she loved the vampire that raised her, Callie knew that with her arrival things were going to be complication, especially now that she understood the meaning behind Cassie's last name being Mikaelson.

"Morning baby girl" Cassandra greeted the following morning as she drank her coffee at the kitchen table, idly flipping through the paper. "No work today?"

"Not today. Why?" Calista responded as she made her own cup of coffee.

"I'm seeing Kol tonight. I was going to see him sooner but Elijah is being stubborn and not letting me see him until seven tonight."

"Can't you ignore him? You aren't exactly the type to do hat you are told"

"He compelled me, said he had to deal with all the family drama first before I could see Kol. What's a few hours after being apart for a century." Cassie sighed self dericatingly as she took a sip of her coffee, before grimacing slightly "By the way I added vervain to the coffee, with all the vampire's here you can't be too careful."

"Thanks? Why does the fact you are meeting your husband warrant asking me if I am free tonight?"

"Well, I want you too come with"

"You want me to go with you too reunite with you husband and your in-laws?"

"Well it's a ball and you were actually invited too it"

"I am?"

"Box on the counter. You will also be there to stop me from trying to kill my in-laws"

"That's a great idea," Callie muttered as she went to pick up the silver box on by the kitchen counter "Let the human break up the vampire fight"

"Trust me, Elijah shouldn't try and harm you at the ball his family is throwing and Niklaus has a thing for you, so there is only a five percent chance that tonight will end up in a fist fight"

"That makes me feel so much safer:

"Read the invite Callie"

"Fine" as she opened the envelope the brunette opened the envelope to reveal the ball invitation. "Please join the Mikaelson Family, this evening at seven o'clock. For dancing, cocktails and celebration. That explains the time limit on the compulsion your under"

"Elijah may not seem it, but he can be as manipulative as Niklaus. Read the back"

"Save a dance for me, Fondly Klaus. There is no way that I can get out of this is there?"

"Nope"

"I have nothing to wear"

"Open the box" Cassie shrugged as she leant back on her chair after folding the paper and pushing it away from her, her green eyes not leaving Calista as she undone the ribbon around the box before lifting the lid off. Upon seeing the shocked look that formed on her daughter's face, a smirk formed on the vampire's face "As much as it pains me too say it, Nik has a decent sense of fashion"

"I guess I'll come with you?"

"That's my girl" the blonde grinned as she sped to Calista side and hugged the younger woman. "Now I need you to help keep my mind of the ball for the next nine hours and twenty-two minutes"

…

By the time that the compulsion allowed Cassandra get to the Mikaelson Manor Calista was contemplating staking the vampire. It turned out distracting an eight-hundred-year-old woman from counting down the seconds until she could reunite with her husband after a hundred years had been an insanity inducing task.

"Cassie, human without the ability to heal as fast as you. Cool it with the freaky vampire strength" Calista said as she tried to pry the death grip her mother had on her arm.

"Sorry. Just nervous, it's been a while since I saw him"

"Don't be, this will go fine. You'll find each other and things will go back to the way that they used to be."

"The way things were? Let's see we used to rob witches in New Orleans, which was what got Kol daggered in the first place"

"Well go back to your equivalent of normal that doesn't evolve larceny"

"So, various bad decisions, a lot of booze and sex" Cassandra responded as she finally reduced her grip on Calista's arm.

"Great, go back to that without the stealing and daggering."

"Let's get this over with" as the pair walked into the manor "Remember…"

"Stop you from starting anything with Klaus and Elijah, I know Cassie. Once you find Kol though you will be too distracted to fight with anyone"

….

Once they had made their way fully into the foyer of the house, Cassandra had been found by Elijah who had taken her off to the side leaving Calista to mingle with some of the other guests, something that she wasn't completely comfortable with.

"Uh, if everyone could gather, please" Elijah addressed the party, as all attention fell on the second oldest original, Calista noticed that the entire Mikaelson family, including her mother, was standing on the staircase. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance. Given the fact that it is my brother and his wonderful wife's anniversary, tonight's pick is the dance they picked for their wedding, a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Calista couldn't help but smile as she saw Cassandra standing with to the man she assumed was Kol. During Elijah's speech the man had stood on the step behind Cassie with both of his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Now what are you doing here Callie?" Damon asked when he saw the bartender standing inside the Manor without a camera or drink tray, dressed in a ball gown.

"I was invited, what about you?"

"Same here. I'm surprised though, I didn't think that a bartender would have been invited to a ball by the original hybrid, don't seem like his type."

"Ah Calista, I'm glad that you were able to make it here this evening" Klaus said as he came to the side of the bartender, reaching out to take her hand in his before pressing a kiss to the back of it. "May I say that you look ravishing tonight?"

"Well you did choose this dress" Calista responded as she allowed the hybrid to lead her towards the ballroom, completely ignoring Damon, as her gaze fell to the off shoulder dark red ball gown that she was wearing, the same one that Klaus had sent her.

"It merely enhances your natural beauty"

"Well aren't you charming."

"I was surprised that you agreed to the attend tonight" Klaus said, as he placed his hand on his dance partner's waist and held her hand when they got into the ballroom and the music started.

"I'm here to make sure that your sister-in-law doesn't kill anyone tonight"

"You know Cassandra?"

"She raised me, she is still pissed about you daggering her husband though"

"A human raised by a vampire, that must have made for an interesting childhood"

"It did, Cassie has been the one constant in my life since she adopted me. I wouldn't change it for anything though."

"Cassandra always had a soft spot for humans. Is she the reason that you know how to dance?"

"Cassandra's the reason I know how to do a lot of things" Calista teased as Klaus spun her in his arms, before returning his hand to its previous location on the brunette's waist. "But is your sister-in-law what you want to talk about while you dance with me?"

"Of course not love. I want to know everything about _**you"**_

…

In order to have a proper conversation with Calista Klaus had taken her away from the rest of the partygoers and his family. Letting the hybrid lead her, Callie couldn't help but focus on the heat around her hand where he held it. Even though Damon had warned her to stay away from Klaus and the way that Cassandra had skittled around the topic of her brother in law, she couldn't see what it was that made the two vampires so on edge regarding the Mikaelson.

"So where are we now?" Callie asked as Klaus pulled her into a room covered with paintings.

"A room full of one of my passions" Klaus explained, as the photographer's gaze fell on to the painting of landscape.

"Impressive. I take it that the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain"

"Yeah, well, that's their mistake"

"I guess so" the brunette smiled as she moved around the room, taking in the sight of all the other artworks around the room. Moving to a desk off too the centre, she saw sketches of different ages based on the condition of the paper. "Wait, did you do these?"

"Yeah. Um…actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice. Have you been?"

"No. Being raised by Cassie meant that we spent a lot of time away from people, we could stay in one place for longer if people didn't notice that she hadn't aged. Plus, she had eight hundred years of enemies we had to avoid"

"I'll take you then, wherever you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo?"

"I might have to take you up on that offer then. It would be good to get away from it all"

"From it all?"

"All the supernatural drama"

"In case that you haven't noticed love, I'm supernatural"

"I think I can handle one vampire-werewolf hybrid. Do you think that you can handle me?"

"I'm looking forward to seeing if I can" Klaus said, picking her hand up and bringing it to his lips, placing a kiss on her knuckles before smirking up at her, taking note of the blush that covered her cheeks at his actions and the increase of her heartbeat.

…

"It's her isn't it?" Klaus asked Cassandra after Calista had left the ball, the blonde choosing to stay with her husband and Callie had to work at the grill the following day so she needed to get home before it got too late.

"Be careful Niklaus" the vampire warned as she stared at the hybrid while she waited for her Kol to wake up from the broken neck at the hands of Damon Salvatore. "She is human still and has had a bad experience with vampires before. I don't want her too get hurt, not by you, any of your enemies or even by your allies."

"Do you truly believe that I would allow any harm to befall Calista? The women that I have been searching for since you told me about her all those years ago."

"No, I don't think that you would purposely let any harm befall Callie but that doesn't mean that tragedy and pain do not follow you"

…

 **Authors notes:**

 **I apologise for the delay in this chapter, I just had inspiration for other chapters before I was able to finish this one. I have four completed chapters written (2 mid way through the story and the two final ones) and half of six others. I should have a better updating schedule from now on *fingers crossed* but I make no promises.**

 **I'm trying to incorporate my own dialogue into the scenes that were originally Klaroline while trying to stay true to the scene, not sure how it's going but hopefully I can refine the process as the story goes on.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

3 x 15 – All My Children

Calista hadn't been surprised when Cassandra didn't come home from the Mikaelson ball the previous night. Given that she had just been reunited with her husband and he had spent the entirety of the ball, apart from the fight with Damon, glued to the blonde's side and never broke contact from her. What she hadn't expected was too find Cassie, Kol and Klaus at the Mystic Grill drinking their way through the bars liquor supply when she arrived for her shift.

"Callie" Cassandra grinned when she saw the brunette coming into the bar, rushing over and wrapping her daughter in a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Cass. You guys look like you're having fun"

"Alcohol is great after sex"

"I'll keep that in mind" Calista rolled her eyes and gave the blonde a slight push back towards the other two originals, Kol immediately wrapping his arms around his wife's waist as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I'm sure Niklaus will show you exactly how great it is Callie"

"And that's enough for you Cassandra" Klaus took the drink in front the blonde vampire and downed it himself. "You look as wonderful as ever Calista"

"Thank you. I forgot how entertaining a drunk eight-hundred-year-old vampire was"

"You're familiar with her like this?"

"Several times, it never ceases to amuse me. Plus her and Kol are… cute? I don't think that's the right word for two vampires who view humans as playthings but …"

"I understand what you mean. I would use the word passionate to describe their relationship more than any other, that and impulsive"

"That I understand. I don't think I've ever seen Cassie try and think something through, she just jumps right in there and goes for it" Callie shook her head as she made her way behind the counter, feeling the gaze of hybrid lingering on her form as she did. "Want another drink?"

As her shift progressed, Calista had spent a decent chunk of it babysitting three tipsy on the way to drunk vampires while tending to the other patrons. She knew that while Alaric had not been too fond with seeing her with the Mikaelson's, he hadn't tried to keep her away from them or warn her against how evil they were.

Seeing how much fun Calista was having with the three Mikaelson's, well two original vampires and the wife of one of them, Alaric had grown worried about the human girl. Especially after learning about the fact that they'll be killed after the night is through, and if Esther's plan went south there was a good chance that the photographer would become collateral damage.

"Yeah, no, they're still here. Yeah, they've drank their way through half the Grill's liquor supply" Alaric told Damon after he had answered his phone, casting a look to where Klaus was flirting with Callie and Kol was doing shots with his wife.

"Good. It'll be easier if they're wasted" Damon said,

"So, what's the plan?"

"Divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little blonde distraction"

"I don't think that'll work" Alaric said when he saw Caroline walk into the Grill and make her way over to where the manager of the Grill was in the corner. "Klaus is infatuated with Callie and the other two are married to each other."

"Except, it's not the Mikaelson's that Caroline will be distracting, that job is up to someone else" Damon hung up, allowing Alaric to realise what he had meant when he saw the manager say something to Calista, something that caused her too look confused before accepting whatever was said. She went to the back room for a few minutes, coming back with belongings before going over to Cassandra and giving her a hug goodbye.

"Callie's Klaus bait" Alaric came to realise, when Caroline disappeared from the bar and Klaus had offered to walk the bartender home while Kol and Cassandra moved to the pool table, the blonde vampire having a teasing smirk on her lips as she tugged her husband along.

…

"Allow me to walk you out, love" Klaus said, as he saw Calista say goodbye to Cassandra after her shift had finished earlier than expected.

"You don't have too, I'll be fine"

"Nonsense, I insist"

"Don't argue with Niklaus. He's stubborn and has the hots for you" Cassie laughed as she downed another shot.

"Cassandra" Klaus growled menacingly, before the blonde decided to drag Kol towards the pool table as she put some space between herself and her brother-in-law.

"If it'll stop you killing my mother, I'll let you walk me out" Calista shook her head, allowing Klaus to place a hand on her lower back as they left the Grill. Feeling the chill of the cold night air, Callie mentally kicked herself for forgetting to bring a jacket or jumper once again.

"Are you cold? Here" Klaus handed over his jacket and wrapped it around the bartender's shoulders.

"Thank you" Calista smiled, as she wrapped herself in the jacket a little more. "You'd think that I'd remember to bring a jacket after the number of times that this happens." Deciding to see if what Cassie had said was true, or just her being drunk, brown eyes met blue. "So, you have the hots for me?"

"Killing Cassandra has moved higher on my list of priorities"

"You cannot kill her. Was she telling the truth or was it drunk ramblings?"

"I'll admit that I find you attractive Calista"

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that you're attractive as well"

"Really?" Klaus smirked as he looked down at her, keeping his hand on her lower back as the crossed the street.

"Pretending that you do not realise that you are attractive doesn't suit you. Thank you for walking me out"

"Now what type of gentleman would I be if I didn't walk you home?"

"You're a gentleman? My impression was of the big bad wolf"

"A werewolf joke? Really?"

"I'm sorry, I had too. It was easy a shot to take. I walk home all the time, I'll be fine"

"Please Calista, allow me to walk you home." Klaus had stopped the both of them, placing a hand on the brunette's cheek as he stared into her eyes. "There are dangers in this world that will try and extinguish the light that is inside of you. I would hate to have this happen to you"

Before Calista was able to respond to what he had said, Klaus had placed a hand on his heart and looked around. "Klaus? What's wrong?"

"What did you do?" Klaus growled, his hands moving from her back and face to grasp both of her arms forcefully.

"What are you talking about Klaus?"

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Stop it!"

"Kol!" Klaus realised before letting go and going back towards the Grill, leaving Calista to try and comprehend what the hell had just happened for the hybrid's mood to change so drastically. Deciding to follow after him, she ran towards the alleyway that he had disappeared down where she saw Alaric, Damon and Stefan with a daggered Kol and a staked Cassandra.

"Cassie!" the human rushed down the stairs, ignoring the fact that Klaus had knocked both Alaric and Stefan down. Kneeling down beside the vampire she saw the two broken pool stick shards that were sticking out of her sides. "What the hell did you moron's do?"

"It needed to be done Calista. We're trying to save Elena and get rid of the Mikaelson's. Two birds, one stone." Damon shrugged nonchalantly, something that caused her to gasp and look up I

Calista ignored the sound of the vampire's arguing/having a discussion around her as she pulled the two makeshift stakes out of her mother, ignoring the wince of pain coming from the blonde as she did so. Seeing Cassie like this worried her, it meant that there was a chance that someone could kill the vampire and she would be all alone in the world. "Cassie, you need to drink" Calista pressed, as she placed her wrist in front of the vampire's mouth "Please Cass. Take the blood so you can heal. Please." The feeling of the fangs tearing into her skin, something she had grown used too over the years, barely registered in the back of her mind as the focus was making sure that Cassandra was healing.

Even in his 'discussion' with the Salvatore's and Elijah, Klaus had made sure that he was keeping an eye on Calista after she had rushed into the middle of an alleyway full of angry and injured vampires. Seeing the shock on her face when she got there, had made him realise that she had no idea what was happening in the larger scheme and the unfamiliar feeling of guilt welled inside of him due to the fact that he had yelled at her.

…

"I'm sorry Klaus" Calista apologised after his brothers had left the alleyway preparing to go find their mother and the Salvatore brothers went to save Elena.

"No love, you were a pawn in their plan. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Klaus said before turning his focus to the healing Cassandra. "Make sure she is safe Cassandra. We'll inform you of what happens once it is over."

"Come on baby girl, time to go home" the vampire told her daughter as she watched her brother-in-law disappear as he rushed off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

3 x 15 – 3 x 16

Cassandra had taken Calista home without starting an argument with Niklaus, namely because Callie couldn't defend herself against the original family and that the vampire was healing slowly due to taking the bare minimum amount of blood from her human.

"Everything is going to be fine" Callie had tried to calm down her mother, though they knew that it wasn't

"I can't lose them again. They were all I've had since Niklaus took everything from me, he took my magic, my husband and my daughter when he turned me." Cassandra whispered as she played with her fingers as she stared unfocusedly at the wall.

"Klaus turned you? And you still remained with them?"

"He did, which meant that I had too leave my family to go with them so that I didn't accidently kill anyone. Remaining with them was all I could do, I didn't know what else too do and after the first century I was able to start to accept his actions. Kol and Rebekah were the ones who kept me sane as the years went on. It was only after they were daggered that I left them, and lived a life all of my own away from them."

"Did I completely screw you up with how I raised you?" Cassandra asked after the silence between the two of them became unbearable.

"You didn't screw me up Cassie. My choices were what defined how I turned out, I just hope you don't hate me for those choices."

"I could never hate you, I may get annoyed or angry at you at times, but I will never hate you Cassie."

It was a knocking at the door, that stopped the conversation before it could get deeper into their emotions. Cassandra was the quickest to the door which wasn't weird given what she was, the second the door was opened, she had tackled the man at the door into an embrace.

"Oh, thank god" Cassie whispered as she wrapped her arms around her husband once she stepped outside. "What happened?"

"We have no mother" Kol answered, allowing his wife to keep her hold on him with her arms tightening at his words. "Not anymore"

"But your okay? You aren't hurt?"

"I should be worried about you. You were staked twice and took next to no blood from Calista"

"Did everyone make it out alright?" Calista asked, letting Kol and Cassandra release their embrace, before looking at the brunette girl. "No one ended up dying?"

"My siblings and I are fine, though Finn left and I am leaving Mystic Falls."

"You're leaving?" Cassie asked, her eyes widening at his words

"I'm not staying here Cassie." Kol told her, his eyes not leaving her taking note how her gaze fell to her daughter.

"You two better come and visit sometimes then" Calista broke the silence between Kol and Cassie, as she stepped outside of her doorframe. She went to her mother and hugged her, tightening her hold on the vampire. "You two have more time together, don't waste it."

"Are you sure baby girl?"

"I've spent my whole life watching you pine after him. I'm not standing between you two from making up for a century apart, especially now that you aren't being hunted by Mikael."

"Thank you."

"Thank you Calista," Kol smirked at the human, though something flashed through his eyes when she gave him a hug goodbye, there was something else about her that caused him to cast a look to his wife. "I'd go see Nik shortly. He will go crazy without you in his life, now that he knows you are not a figment of Cassie's storytelling."

…

"You took her magic" Kol said to Cassandra as she climbed into the car that he had gotten the two of them, in order to get the hell out of Mystic Falls. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, he had sensed it the loss of magic coming from the human.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter, it was to protect her"

"From Nik?"

"From herself. She's like I was Kol, clairvoyant."

"How long as she lived without magic?"

"Sixteen years"

"A child with clairvoyance? That isn't a normal occurrence"

"It is when you look at my bloodline. She drew the attention of a few of my old enemies and they figured out that she was the girl that Niklaus had spent centuries searching for. A human child is easier to hide than a young witch who is trying to control what they are"

"You had her best interests at heart, she cannot fault you for that darling."

"She will when her powers start to come back, sealing magical powers isn't a permanent solution they'll return eventually."

"She'll have Nik to protect her and you, I might even help out" Kol told his wife, reaching over to grab her hand and holding onto it. "She'll forgive you"

"I think the seal is weakening at the moment, she's been having cryptic dreams and I don't know if it's from seeing the future or if it is from all the crazy shit happening in Mystic Falls just kicking her imagination into overdrive."

"She will be fine, she is under my brother's protection"

"That is more worrying than you think. I just worry about what I set in motion when I told your family about my vision all those years ago." 

Authors Notes:

This chapter turned out a little more Kol/Cassandra than I was planning, but its setting up a plot point for the rest of the series, that Calista isn't human.

I want to thank all of you for commenting and favouriting, it makes me feel so happy 😊 *hugs and kisses to all of you lovelies*


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

3 x 16: 1912

Klaus had known that he needed to try and talk to Calista after what had gone down with his family, however that plan was postponed after Rebekah came to inform him that another white oak tree had grown after they had burned the original down. While his sister had began the hunt for information about the only thing that could kill them Klaus had tried to call Calista, figuring that a call would be better considering she was with Cassandra, only to constantly reach her voicemail.

Coming back to the Grill after what happened the previous night, Calista had a sense of reservation about working, especially with the Salvatore Brothers and Rebekah sitting at the bar.

"You still pissed Callie?" Damon asked the bartender who shot him a dirty look before pouring a glass of alcohol for Rebekah.

"That you tried to kill my mother or that you used me in order to act as a decoy in a fight that I don't want to be involved with? What gave you that impression?" Callie responded as she took the bottle away from the vampires.

"We needed that too happen Callie"

"How about this? If you ever do something like that again, I will let Cassandra rip your heart out of your chest."

"I think I can take the blonde barbie vampire"

"When she's not completely hammered? She'd kill you in under three seconds." Turning her focus to Rebekah, Calista topped up the whiskey that the blonde had downed "You holding up alright after everything?"

"Betrayal is something you become accustomed too. Leave the bottle will you, I feel it's going to be one of those nights" Rebekah answered, smirking at how the small human had completely pissed of Damon in under two minutes.

"Sure. Enjoy"

For the rest of her shift the brunette kept an eye on the three vampires while she worked, not sure what to make of them reminiscing together, given the animosity between the Mikaelson's and the Salvatore's. It wasn't until her shift was coming to a close that Rebekah had come back into the bar from the alleyway.

"Now is there a chance that you'll stop ignoring my brother?"

"Which one? You have four"

"Nik, you've been ignoring his phone calls"

"I haven't had any calls from him"

"He's spent all day calling you. He's worried that you hate him after his outburst last night"

"My phone's in my bag while I'm at work, I haven't checked it all morning"

"You might want to. He's getting agitated" Rebekah seemed to take a sense of amusement in the fact that her brother was getting so worked up about a girl not answering his calls, something she had never seen before. "And while it is amusing to see him this worked up, I worry he might destroy the living room if left unattended for too long."

"How about I go see him when my shift ends? Would that stop your living room from being destroyed?"

"Unless the two of you destroy it another way" Rebekah smirked coyly as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's always interesting talking to you Rebekah" Calista shook her head, trying to keep the blush down from her cheeks. "I finish in half an hour, I'll visit Klaus then"

"Wonderful. Now that I'm done fixing my brothers love life, I have too deal with some personal drama."

"Even more than normal?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. Later little Callie" Rebekah bade farewell as she downed the last of her drink. "Don't forget to have a chat with Niklaus"

"I won't. See you around Rebekah"

…

After finishing up her shift at the Grill, Calista had contemplated just going home and not having too deal with the drama that came with the vampires of Mystic Falls, but she admitted that a part of her wanted to see Klaus again. Pulling up to the Mikaelson manor she took a deep breath before getting out of the car and walking up to the front door of the manor, her hand hesitating ever so slightly as she knocked on the wooden door.

"Calista, what a surprise love" Klaus said as the door opened, the vampire looking down to stare into the brunette's eyes. "I didn't expect to see you here"

"Rebekah asked me to check up on you, something about destroying the living room?" Calista told the original, a teasing smile on her face. "Since I wasn't responding to your phone calls or texts?"

"Rebekah needs to learn to mind her own business"

"So she was wrong? I guess I'll just head home then"

"Cute, love" Klaus appeared in front of the bartender as she turned and started to walk back to her car. "Why don't you come inside?"

"So, you wanted to see me?"

"I don't know anyone who wouldn't want to spend time with a woman as lovely as you." Calista didn't say anything else as Klaus led her inside the Manor, a faint blush on her cheeks from the compliment that was given her. The blush on the cheeks of his companion had led to a surge of pride within Klaus as he led her to sit on a couch in the living room and getting a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, "Would you like a drink?"

"I just worked a six-hour shift in a bar with the Salvatore's there. Definitely"

As they sat down and Klaus handed the female a drink, her finger's brushing his as the glass passed between the two, a spark passing between the two causing Calista too pull her hand back and shakily take a sip.

"I apologise Calista" Klaus broke the silence between the pair, his eyes falling to the bruises on her forearms from where he had grabbed her the previous night.

"It's fine. They don't hurt" Calista responded whilst she placed her drink down on the side table, before moving too pull down the sleeves of her shirt. Seeing the movement that the human was taking Klaus, as carefully as he could, caught her hands before she could hide the marks on her skin.

"That does not excuse my actions last night,"

"Kol had just been daggered. I think that's a good reason for you being so agitated"

"It does not excuse the injury that I caused you."

Seeing that their conversation was going to continue going around in circles, Calista made the snap discussion to put an end up to this loop. Adjusting her hands in order to hold onto the hybrid's, brown eyes met with blue. "I'm fine, I may be human but I can take a few bruises and that's the end that we're going to be discussing it."

"You're an awfully interesting human to stand up to me,"

"Cassandra call's it my innate reckless stupidity"

"Neither reckless or stupid are words I'd use to describe you" Klaus said, one of his hands getting out of Calista's hold and moving to brush a fallen piece of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. "Rather intriguing and brave."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: What am I?

3 x 18 – The Murder of One (several days after chapter seven)

It wasn't until they realised that Calista hadn't been back to her apartment or the Grill in several days, that Elena and the Salvatore's worried that the Originals had done something to hurt the bartender that Klaus had become infatuated with. They needed to find the human and get her on board in order to help destroy the Mikealson's.

"We need to keep Klaus separate and occupied. Caroline." Stefan told the blonde vampire.

"Why do I have to manipulate Callie into helping us?" Caroline snapped, she liked Callie and felt a pang of pity for the girl who wanted nothing to do with the supernatural but was born into that life.

"Because she's mad at me and not responding to anyone, plus Klaus is obsessed with her" Damon shrugged off the blonde's concern, before moving on to talk about the rest of the plan "But for right now we need you too play Rebekah."

….

"Good morning Calista" Rebekah greeted the brunette who was in the backyard taking photos of the garden's.

"Good morning Rebekah" the photographer answered, not looking up from her camera as she spoke, her gaze remaining on adjusting the settings in order to get the shot just right. "Have a good trip getting your brother back?"

"He and his tramp are reunited"

"Not a fan of your brother's girlfriend?"

"The only one I like is Cassandra and that's only because she make's Kol slightly more bearable to be around. You aren't so bad either, for a human"

"A high compliment, however I'm not dating Klaus" Calista finally looked up from her camera to look to the blonde original.

"Really, so I didn't see you too being all cosy on the couch the other week? His hand cupping your cheek while he acted all un-Nik-like?"

"Nothings happened since then. He's been trying to figure out a way to un-link from you and your siblings. However, he's been generous in allowing me to stay here for the time being."

"He like's having you here. Having someone that isn't trying to kill him here is something new. May I?" Rebekah held out her hand, seeing that the original was not going to take no for an answer, Calista handed her camera over as she stood up. "These are pretty impressive, not as good as Nik's little hobby but still decent."

"Thank you, Rebekah."

"Rebekah, you aren't causing trouble for Calista, are you?" Klaus' voice rang out as he appeared behind the two girls', causing the human to jump at his sudden appearance. "Sorry love, didn't mean to startle you"

"You'd think that I'd be better at dealing with vampire's popping up from nowhere by now" Calista shrugged as she got her camera back from Rebekah.

"Now that I've had a chance to chat with your little human Nik, I have some unfinished business with Damon Salvatore. Ask Sage what he did to me. Then you'll understand why retribution is in order" Rebekah said before she disappeared, leaving the two standing in the gardens.

"Are you aware of what caused Rebekah's wrath for Damon?" Klaus asked Calista,

"Not a clue, but its Damon. There's a good chance that its completely justified"

"And here I thought you and him were friends"

"Acquaintances not friends."

"Good to know" Klaus smirked as he placed his hand onto her lower back and leading her back inside the manor. "Now, I'm nearly able to complete the unlinking spell so I won't be around much today. However, once this is over I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"I'd like that" Calista smiled shyly as she agreed to the vampire's offer for a meal.

"Wonderful. I shall see you when this is over then"

…

Sitting in the room that Calista had been given by Klaus, she was uploading the photo's she had taken onto her laptop in order to look through them. As she moved to edit some of the photo's that had been taken from her work for Mayor Lockwood over the past month, and compiling several that related to the Wickery Bridge, her phone continued to ring for several minutes before she gave in and answered the phone.

"Callie, good to talk to you. You've been AWOL for a while, you still alive?" Damon's voice rang out, causing the female to end up rolling her eyes and slouching down in her seat.

"What do you want Damon?" she sighed,

"We need help.

You tried to kill my mother last week and you still want my help?

"Still not over it Callie?

"YOU TRIED TO KILL CASSIE!" Calista shouted, her anger had bubbled over as she lost it at the vampire, her hand clenching around her phone until her knuckles turned white from the strong grip that she had on the phone. With her explosive outburst on the phone, she hadn't noticed the cracks spidered along the window in the room.

"Callie build a bridge and get over it, we need to talk" Damon said before his conversation ended up being disconnected. As she pocketed her phone, the brunette noticed the cracks along the window as well as the scorch marks from the flames that were dying down.

"What the hell? God, not again" Calista dropped down as she slid down the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. Things like this had happened when she was growing up, she had tried to write it off due to the fact that she lived with a vampire or that she just hadn't noticed them before seeing them. Now they were happening more often, with the dreams that she had been happening and how weird Cassandra had been when she had learnt of the weird things happening around her daughter. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she dialled Cassie's number only to be met with her voicemail. "Cassandra, please call me back. It's happening again and it feels different this time. I'm scared and I need to know what I am? Please Cassie"

…

"I'm afraid that I'll have to postpone our dinner love," Klaus said when he came back to see his date for the evening, as he comes into the room he gave to her. Seeing that the brunette moved to come over to him and lead the vampire to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Is everything alright?" Calista asked as carefully pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to stay seated.

"Finn's dead" the blunt way that he mentioned that his brother was just murdered broke Callie's heart. Kneeling in front of him, the human wrapped her arms around the hybrid and hugging him tightly in an attempt to comfort him. Neither of them noticed how Calista had embraced the hybrid before he pulled away and noticed the state of the room. "Love, what happened to the room?"

"I'm working on figuring that out. There's something wrong with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: **Calista Moore**

Klaus had postponed the dinner between the two following the death of the Finn, and the mild breakdown that Calista was having, however postponements became a common theme for the almost couple. With all the drama that was happening with the attempts to kill Klaus and the other originals by the Salvatore's and friends, Calista had been pushed further from her friends and closer to hybrid, given that he was the only person who was trying to help her deal with what was happening in her life.

"Hello Tyler" Calista greeted the teen when he and Caroline came into the Mystic Grill, the couple having decided to spend some time together. "What are you doing back in Mystic Falls, rumour had it you bailed to get away."

"Had to learn to live with being sired to a complete psychopath, distance is good for that" Tyler gave a semi-truth to the girl

"Ty, I was raised by a vampire who had a fast and loose relationship with the truth. I've become better and learning when people are telling me half-truths. Honestly I don't give a crap what's going on with all your drama with the Mikaelson's as long as you promise to keep me out of it."

"Look, Callie. I'm sorry" the blonde vampire apologised, she sincerely meant it as well, using the bartender who had always been sweet to the group hadn't sat well with her, but they had needed to distract Klaus long enough for the plan to work. "We didn't realise that he would actually go with you, it was an idea we thought would work but were shocked when it did. It doesn't make it right but I want you too know how sorry I am for what happened that night and for what I'm about too do. We need to ask you one question, then we won't bother you again. No more sneaky plans to get you involved in our fight against your boyfriend."

"First off, not my boyfriend. Secondly, I'm not too sure how much help I'll be but one question is all I'll answer to stay out of this."

"Do you know who sired the Salvatore's?"

"Not a clue." Calista responded to the question, before she realised the implication for what it meant. Klaus had told her about what happened to the vampires for Finn's bloodline following his death and what it would mean if an original was killed now that they learnt this piece of information. "You'd have to either ask all the originals until they let it slip or trace the history of the vampires that turned you all. Now I have to get back to work"

The conversation that Calista had with the vampire and the hybrid had been playing on repeat while her shift dragged on, especially given the underlying implications of what was going to happen. They were going to try and kill Klaus even though he sired Tyler. While her feelings for the immortal being were growing stronger it wasn't him that she was the most worried about, the fact that Cassandra was turned by Niklaus centuries ago had made her a part of his bloodline and loosing her mother would break the young brunette.

"Hey baby girl" Cassandra's voice rang through the phone, actually picking up the device for once when Callie had called her upon her arrival back at the Mikaelson manor. "What's going on?"

"You mean apart from the dozen of messages I left for you regarding what is happening too me?" Calista snipped, but took a breath to calm herself down, this wasn't the time to bring up the other issues in her life.

"I've sent something that will answer all the questions that you have about that. I'm not sure of how you will react but I need you too know it only happened because I love you."

"That's not why I called this time, though you and I will need to talk about it eventually"

"Eventually, not now. So what's the important information for now?"

"I need to know who sired the Salvatore brothers?" Calista said, hoping that it was Klaus that was responsible for the act as it meant that all the people she cared for weren't going to die, "and which original it ties back to"

"Now that's an interesting request. It doesn't have anything to do with why the doppelganger and the older Salvatore are in Denver at the moment does it?"

"Cassie."

"Chill, baby girl. Kol and I are already dealing with that issue at the moment" Calista could hear the smirk in blonde's voice. "I'll call you when we find something. I love you"

"Love you too"

…..

It turned out that Cassandra's way of giving the answers to her daughter was to send a wooden box to the Mikaelson manor for Callie to read through all the documentation and writings inside. Sitting cross legged on the bed in her room, that had been fixed up following the destruction she had caused, the contents of the box had been poured onto the sheets.

A lot of the contents were small leather-bound journals filled with various spells and potions, with symbols and imagery accompanying the wording. What had confused the bartender was that how familiar these books and their contents had felt to her, almost as though she had seen them before. 

_My dearest Calista_

 _If you are reading this letter then it means that I have taken my normal response to hard choices, by avoiding them for as long as possible and am afraid to see how you will react to learning the truth. The two things I have never hidden from you is that you and I share a bond through our shared bloodline and that you are named after one of your ancestors, my daughter, Calista Joanne Devereaux. However, the one thing that I kept from you was that before I was turned by Niklaus, that I was not human rather a witch, something that is both a blessing and a curse, with the gift of clairvoyance. This is where the stories I used to tell you as a bed time story happened_

 _Now, what you need to understand is that I have always been aware of the reasoning for the things that happened around you when you were younger and at one point you knew what was happening to you. Like I used to be, you are a witch. Your powers came through when you were young … and it worried me, you were like myself when I was younger. More power than you knew what to do with and a lack of control that comes with being so young, the visions that you experienced where traumatising you. As you know I have several enemies from my life as a vampire and being associated with my in-laws, and when they heard that I had child who possessed unstable magic they came for you as a way of getting to me. In order to keep you safe I found a witch who was willing to bind your magic and make it seem that the magic you possessed was nothing more than a child's imagination._

 _It was not until you got older that I realised how the binding was only a temporary solution to the issue of your magic being uncontrolled, as it would seep through the bindings on occasion. For this I apologise, as my attempt to keep you safe from the harm from my enemies has ended up causing you more trouble as the magic that sealed your powers is weakening and sometime in the future, it will break and you will fully be a witch. When this happens, either come to me or if you blame me for keeping this from you, use the contents of the box in order to learn as much as you can from it._

 _Should he be involved in your life at this point, trust Niklaus Mikaelson, he will_ _ **die**_ _before he lets any harm befall you. He has been waiting for you since I informed him that you two are made for each other, that you will be stronger together than apart._

 _Be safe my child, and I pray that one day you will learn to forgive me for the choices I made in your life._

 _All my love, Grace Cassandra Devereaux -Mikaelson_

 **Authors Notes:**

Thank you for all of the lovely comments that I've been getting, it makes me happy and most of the time it motivates me write more.

Also, I know this chapter has no Klaus/Calista, but next chapter is going to be full of fluffy goodness between the pair.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: An Invitation

3 x 20: Do Not Go Gentle

With all the drama going on with the white oak stakes, Klaus had been focused on the fact that there was a way to kill him and the rest of his family, this meant that he often had to leave Calista alone at the manor. Given her recent outburst and the damage that it caused, he had been reluctant to continue leaving her but with the fact that he needed to get the location of the last oak stake out of Alaric, that was an unavoidable effect. He had hoped that once the former vampire hunter handed over the stake, he'd be able to take the brunette out on a proper date and begin to formally court her, however that was further derailed by the fact that when he returned to the manor all he found was a note on the table from Calista.

 _Klaus,_

 _I apologise for not doing this face to face, but there are parts of Cassie that have rubbed off on me and this seems to be one of them. I want to thank you for the hospitality and generosity that you have shown me these past several days, you have shown me more kindness and acceptance than anyone else in my time at Mystic Falls._

 _However happy I have been here, I require to be alone for a while to try and understand the information that my mother has given me about what is wrong with me. When I come to terms with this I will tell you, but until then being alone is all I can think of too deal with the news._

 _Yours, Calista._

 _XO_

 _P.S. - I'm not sure if you are aware, but you have vampire's looking to see if they are apart of your bloodline._

Underneath the letter was the photo of him that she had taken upon their first meeting with a note scribbled on the back, _you should smile more Niklaus Mikaelson._ _  
_

While he wanted to be angry at Calista for leaving without telling him, a small voice in the back of his mind knew why she had done that. Reminding him of how small and fragile the young woman looked, as she curled up in the corner of a destroyed room while fear filled eyes asked 'what is wrong with me', appearing more like a frightened child than the snarky photographer/bartender that he had come to know and become infatuated with.

…..

Calista had tried to deal with the bombshell that Cassie had dropped on her, she'd even contemplated talking to Bonnie about how she dealt with being a witch, however the young teen had enough to deal with given that Abby was now a vampire and had run off abandoning her daughter again. So, she spent every waking hour trying to deal with her being a witch and learn what it meant, reading and rereading every letter, journal and notes that were given to her. A part of her wanted to call Cassandra and make her explain everything to her, but until her mind was clear and she understood everything better, Callie wasn't going to do that because she knew that a conversation too soon would descend into an argument at some point.

The fact that her home was vampire proof, since no one apart from Cassie had been invited in, meant that she was left alone until the night of the Decade's Dance at the high school. Part of her was kicking herself for agreeing to be the photographer for the school dance, the other was glad to have a distraction from her thoughts.

As she worked Calista could see Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie, Stefan, Elena, Matt and Jeremy having fun, a nice distraction from the chaos that had come into their lives.

"Smile" Calista told Caroline and Tyler as she made it to the vampire and hybrid, seeing the two flirty as they danced. "You two look amazing"

"So do you Cal" Tyler told the brunette, as he let her take a photo of the two of them. "Are photographers supposed to dress up?"

"We can't have her being the only one not following the theme" Caroline scolded her boyfriend, playfully swatting his chest as she did. "He's right though Callie, you look amazing."

"Thank you, you look lovely as well"

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked the hybrid when he tensed up and stared behind the two females, who had turned to see what had caught his attention. "What is it?"

"Where've you been mate?" Klaus asked, as he stalked up to the trio.

"I just got back into town" Tyler responded, subtly moving so he was standing between the females and Klaus.

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place."

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline snapped at the original, drawing attention away from her boyfriend.

"I just want to dance with the lovely Calista. What do you say love?"

"I'm working Klaus, I can't just stop." Callie responded, her eyes meeting his sadly.

"I'm sure Tyler won't mind covering for you, do you Tyler"

"Yes! Actually, he does" Caroline defended her boyfriend, seeing as Klaus had taken the camera out of the human's hands and handing it to his hybrid.

"No, it's fine. Have fun Callie" Tyler ended the growing argument between his girlfriend and the hybrid as he tightened his hold on the camera, wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist and leading her away from the pair.

"Was there a reason that you went so far to dance with me?" Callie asked her dance partner as he led her out on the dance floor, his hand remaining on her lower back and never straying, only occasionally using it to bring her closer to him.

"Would you believe me if I said that I missed your company?" Klaus responded, a smirk on his lips as he saw a smile on her face.

"Would you believe me if I said that I missed yours? This must be a bit of a let down compared to actually living through this."

"I have better company now, so a point in your favour Calista. You would have loved the twenties though, love. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped."

"That sounds like it would be fun."

"This life isn't enough for you is it Calista, a small-town life isn't for someone with a spirit like yours. I'm leaving town tomorrow and I want you to come with me. I can show you all the world has too offer"

As the song came to an end before Callie had a chance to answer the invitation, Caroline came back over the two pair and pulled Calista away from her dance partner. "You've had your dance, Callie has to get back to work now. So, skedaddle"

"Farewell, love. I'm looking forward to hearing your answer to my offer" Klaus said, actually allowing the vampire to drag the brunette away from him, before he went to leave the dance. Not fighting the hold that Caroline had on her, Calista let the implications of the chance to leave town with the hybrid fill her mind while numbly taking her camera back from Tyler.

….. 

"Callie, thank god your still here" Caroline called out to the brunette who was sat on the edge of the bleachers, her fingers trailing over the words written on an old leather-bound journal, her camera on the row below her. "We thought you'd left when the dance ended"

"I needed to think about some things. Seemed as good a place as any." Calista responded, as she closed the book and slipped it into her clutch. "What's wrong?"

"Something's happened to Alaric"

"Is he evil Alaric again?"

"No, Cal. It's worse" Caroline hesistated on what to say, she knew that Alaric and Calista were closer than they appeared. Even if most of the time they spent together was when Callie was working at the Grill and Ric was drinking, they had developed a relationship that no one was sure if it was brother/sister or father/daughter with a dash of teasing and sarcastic humour thrown in for good measure. "He's dying"

Nothing else was said between them, as they rushed outside too the front of the school where Damon, Stefan, Bonnie and Tyler were waiting for them. The second the two neared the group, Bonnie and Callie were picked up and the vampires plus the hybrid ran them to the woods by the crypt.

As Tyler put Bonnie down, no one wanted to see what would happen if they let the Salvatore's touch her, and Stefan placed Calista steadily on her feet they could see that Meredith had arrived with candles and she, Jeremy and Matt were lighting them and handing them to everyone. The sight of Alaric coming around to the crypt he was going to lock himself in, was painful for all of them as he look resigned to his fate. Bonnie had a tight grasp on Callie's hand, neither where sure who was offering comfort to who, but it was the only reassurance that they felt knowing what was about to befall the former vampire hunter.

It wasn't until she got home that Calista finally allowed herself to come to terms with what had just happened to Alaric. As the front door closed she slid down the door frame and let herself cry for the loss of her friend, not bothering to even flinch at the destruction that was going on in the hallway at her unstable emotional state. In that moment, she realised what her next move was, she needed to get as far away from Mystic Falls as she could and not look back.

…

 **Authors Notes:**

If anyone wants to know what Callie's outfit for the dance, it is A Beast's Queen 03 on my polyvore accounts. Link is in my profile bio.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

3 x 21: Before Sunset

Following the night of the decade dance, Calista had tried to sleep before she would try and get away from Mystic Falls, moving somewhere away from the people here. For once doing something that she truly wanted to do, without putting too much thought onto the consequences of her actions, deciding to let her heart choose her next actions instead of her mind and decide that accepting the offer that she had been given was her best choice to be happy, an emotion she hadn't properly felt since the Salvatore's arrived in Mystic Falls. Even as she tried to fall into a peaceful slumber, the visions that had been plaguing her were out at full force that night, every time that she neared a state of dreamless rest her mind and magic would meld to show Calista images of what was to come. The darker the visions became the more Callie wished that she did not feel the physical pain that those in her visions where going through, she awoke with a start and her hand resting above her heart feeling it pounding in her chest, a completely different feeling from the one in her mind where she felt like a knife was being forced into the organ. The fear that she experienced in her sleep was making it impossible for her to even try and go back to sleep, as she showered all she could hope was that somehow she learnt all about the changes that she was going through and would continue to experience or naively pretend that nothing had changed and she was still completely human, albeit a human who was friends with vampires and happened to have strangely cryptic dreams that came true.

The need to get out of Mystic Falls was something that had continued to bubble beneath the surface, having been the only place that she had not felt the need to continually look over her shoulder for her own demons.

 _During her stay at the Mikaelson's manor with Klaus, Calista had been privy to learning about Mikael and how he had hunted Klaus. A tale that had been told to the human, while he was painting and making conversation in order to get closer to the photographer._ _  
_ _"Being hunted, is truly a terrifying experience. One that haunts people for a long time even when their hunter is no longer able to hurt them." Calista had said, before downing the rest of her wine glass as she watched the paintbrush glide over the canvas, watching the painting come to life under Klaus' masterful skill._ _  
_ _"You sound like you speak from experience, love" the hybrid commented, his strokes slowing down slightly at the implication of her words._ _  
_ _"Cassie has a lot of enemies due to her association with the original vampires."_ _  
_ _"I can hear when you are lying, Callista" Klaus put the paintbrush down and made his way over to the couch that the brunette was observing him from. "Who made you so afraid? The fear in your voice when you spoke of being hunted is not the same as when you've spoken about those who'd wish to harm Cassandra."_ _  
_ _"A little while ago I was in a relationship. It was fine for a while, but some vampire who wanted Cassie decided to use me for bait. Julian ended up being collateral damage and turned into a vampire, figured having a newborn vampire would put me in just enough danger that Cassie would come running. However, the one thing that he didn't count on, was that emotions are heightened... Julian loved me before he turned and that love escalated into obsession." Calista explained, her only comfort coming from the hand that Klaus had on her knee, which had occasionally tightened at the mention of her ex. "That was what drew Cassie back to me, not the vampire who wanted her. She killed him in a second but it was the fact that Julian was a threat to me. She couldn't kill him, he'd disappeared when he saw what she done to a vampire so much older than him, so she got me out of New York and over here to Mystic Falls, we had a few stops along the way in order to keep him of my trail. This was the first time in a while that he hadn't found me, every time he does, he says that it will just be us. That he will kill Cassie so she can't get in the way of us anymore."_ _  
_ _"Should he come near you again Calista, I will rip his heart out and give it to you as a present, so that you shall never feel that way again"._ _  
_

Once she was out of the shower, Calista had moved to packing her belongings into a suitcase. Something that she learnt over the years was that she did not have a lot of possessions, most of what she owned was easily able to fit into the suitcase or her camera bag. Once her belongings were all packed up into the suitcase and she had changed out of the bath towel into something more comfortable, a simple t-shirt and pair of jeans. Going to where her camera was normally kept, Calista noticed that the staple of her livelihood was not there and after searching her home for the device she realised that she had left it at the gym last night. "Damn it" she muttered under her breathe as she ran her hand through her hair, grabbing her car keys and going out to retrieve her camera.

…..

"Calista how wonderful to see you, are you here as part of the clean-up committee?" Rebekah greeted her somewhat of a friend, as she came into the school gym looking slightly worse for wear.

"I'm afraid not, I just … I left my camera here last night" Calista smiled weakly as she made her way over to the bleachers in order to retrieve the camera that she had left the night before, which miraculously was still where she left it and not damaged. "I'm sorry Rebekah"

"About what?"

"That you couldn't go to the dance you put in so much work into planning"

"Hello." Caroline called out as she entered the gym, shocked to see only Calista and Rebekah in the room. "Where's Matt?"

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute." Rebekah

"Are you kidding me? So, it's just us?"

"Just you two, I'm just collecting my camera" Callista says as she gives Rebekah a quick hug goodbye, "I have something to discuss with Klaus shortly, I'll see you later?"

"Of course, Callie." The original returned the hug before letting the brunette leave the gym with a little wave too Caroline as she walked past the young vampire.

As Callie started to leave, her pace quickened when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that there was no one behind her and tried to play it off as lack of sleep messing with her head.

"Impossible. How is this possible?" Callie gasped as she took a step back at the sight of the vampire hunter standing in front of her at the end of the hallway.  
"Long story." Alaric smirked as he appeared in front of her before the brunette even had a chance to react she was slammed into a row of lockers. He then grabbed the back of her head and bashed her head so hard into the metal lockers that it rendered her unconscious, her camera slipping out of her fingers, falling to the ground and smashing the lens and the screen.

…

"Before we all walk through these doors, let's get on the same page, shall we? I was the one who created your vampire bloodline, therefore I am responsible for your lives and Tyler's life, Caroline's life, and of course, Abby's life, should anything go wrong." Klaus told the Salvatore's, little Gilbert and Bonnie as they waited outside the school. "And the only reason I am here is to get Calista out of here"

…

As Calista felt her head pounding when her eyes fluttered open and she regained consciousness, slowly sitting up she realised that she was in Alaric's history classroom and she was not alone, the not-dead history teacher, Elena and Caroline were all with her.

"Well look who decided to wake up" Alaric said as he knelt down next down to the bartender, grasping her arm and yanking her up, bringing her next to Elena who was holding a stake while Caroline was pinned to the desk with pencils digging through her hands and a gag over her mouth. "You're just in time for the show, and I have to thank you for being the perfect bait to draw Klaus here"

Trying her hardest to wrack her brains to remember anything from the books that Cassandra had given her, Calista tried to focus on the one spell she knew would temporarily incapacitate a vampire, at least give them enough time to get Caroline unstaked. Focusing all she felt, she was able to recreate the spell that she had seen Bonnie do multiple times, the feeling that coursed through her body was something that she had never felt before. Compared to all of the other times she had accidentally used her magic, this felt natural, stronger, more focused and less terrifying. Seeing Alaric clutching his head as he keeled foreward, both Elena and Caroline looked shocked.

"Hurry, get Caroline out of here." Callie ordered, trying to keep as much of her focus on the vampire vampire-hunter, though since she was new to all of this there was no way she could hold him for long.

"Get help" Elena told Caroline once the blonde was free and threw the beaker of vervain at Alaric when Callie lost her grip on the ability to inflict pain onto Alaric. "Go Callie, Run"

Following the advice of the human, the brunette shakily ran out of the classroom and made a break for the exit of the school. Her body tensed when a hand covered her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist before she was pulled into an empty classroom.

"Shh, shh. It's alright. You're okay" Klaus' voice soothed the frantic woman, slowly removing his hand from over her mouth and turning the brunette around so that she was facing him, his fingers cupping her cheeks as he scanned over her form checking for any sign of injury to the bartender. "You need to get out of here Callie."  
Before Klaus could run off to go fight the hunter who had just kept her captive in his classroom, Calista reached out and grabbed his hand. While he could easily shake of the grip of the human, something about the hold that she had on him made the hybrid pause for a moment, long enough for her too take a step closer to him and looking up at him with those big brown eyes that looked so scared, like a doe being hunted. The hand not holding onto the immortal's, was placed on his cheek and she slowly rubbed her thumb over the skin before standing on her toes as she pressed a kiss to his lips.  
"I'm going with you" she whispered, pulling back a hairs breath once the kiss was broken. "I'm leaving Mystic Falls with you Klaus. There's nothing for me here, but there is everything with you."  
"To do that you need to leave and be safe. Now go" Klaus quickly gave her another kiss before pushing her towards the exit of the school "Rebekah will look after you. Now, go, be safe love."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Up in Flames

3 x 22 – The Departed

As Damon and Stefan drove Klaus' body out of Mystic Falls, after daggering him and rescuing Elena, the older Salvatore couldn't help but notice that the hybrids phone had been ringing consistently.

"Who keeps calling him?" Stefan asked when he saw his brothers face at the caller ID.

"Callie" Damon sighed, he had been somewhat close to the human bartender but ever since the Originals had come to town, a wedge had formed between the pair. "What do you think she sees in him? I mean come on, a girl like her would be better off with someone like the quarterback, or little gilbert, hell even someone like wolf boy would be better for her than **him** "

"You don't know Cassandra, do you? I mean other than stabbing her"

"Why's that important? Blondie's the wife to one of the Mikaelson's what makes her so important to why Cal has a crush on a murderous original?"

"Cassandra used to be a witch before she was turned, one gifted with clairvoyance. She foresaw the meeting of Calista and Klaus centuries ago and let him know all about the woman who would never leave his side and support him. I thought she was drunk at the time and making stories up for her own amusement but I don't think that's the case." Stefan explained, casting a look to his disbelieving brother. "I think Klaus has waited up until now in order to see Callie, and he's offering her a chance at immortality with all the resources that he has to offer her. A chance to see everything in the world and not be tied down to a single location. He's giving her a place in the Mikaelson family."

"Then she is better off without him"

…

"Niklaus, this is the eleventh message that I've left since I got home and I'm getting worried." Calista spoke holding her phone up to her ear as she sat out the front of her house. "I don't know what is happening on your end, but I've been seeing images of fire lately and I'm worried about you. Please call me back. Please"

As she hung up the phone, Callie hadn't noticed that another person had come up to her home. "he isn't going to call you back Callie." Rebekah said, her voice barely containing the anger that she felt, as she sat on the seat next her human friend. "The Salvatore's have him daggered in a box and are going to dump his body in the ocean"

"What?"

"They think it will keep their precious Elena safe"

"This is insane. Klaus was leaving Mystic Falls, we were leaving tonight. No more originals here. Why are they dumping him in the ocean?"

"Might have something to do with the fact that he was going to take all her blood and use it to make more hybrids." Rebekah shrugged a flash of hurt going through her eyes as she remembered what happened when she confronted Klaus about his obsession with creating more hybrids. "You said we. So, you made up your mind about Nik's little offer then?"

"Was there even a choice? Klaus is one of the few people that actually treats me like I'm normal. Like I'm something special" Callie smiled as she recalled how gentle the violent hybrid had been with her and how he always tried to make sure that she was safe and happy, something no one else in this town had done before. "Do you when I first saw Klaus?"

"The fundraiser for the Wickery Bridge. He saw the girl that he had only seen in Cassie's visions in person"

"That was the first time I met him, not the first time I saw him. When he was trying to break the curse on himself, they needed a vampire to sacrifice and since Jenna was Elena's aunt and the vampire chosen. Stefan offered himself but he was rejected because Klaus liked the idea of the 'three goddesses', so he offered me. Said I had his blood in my system and all that was needed was for me to die and take Elena's aunts place. If Klaus hadn't rejected both of Stefan's offer then I would have been sacrificed."

"Shit. So, Nik saved you by not sacrificing you, did he ever say why?"

"I don't think that he is aware that it was me that was offered as a sacrifice, but that moment made me want to try and put more distance between the vampire's here until your family came back here."

"Do you regret us? Being with the original vampires?"

"No. Not for a second" Calista reached out and held onto Rebekah's hand, squeezing it to offer a moniker of comfort to the blonde. "You and Klaus made me want to stay in Mystic Falls longer than I originally planned. He made me want to stop running from my demons."

"Elijah and I are going to bring him back from them and stop Alaric." Rebekah said, looking straight ahead, avoiding looking the witch in the eye. "I'm not asking you to be a part of it but if we need a witch …"

"I'll help you, not the Salvatore's. They've proven that they only see me as a pawn and tried to kill my mother, tried to kill Cassie. I have no loyalty them."


End file.
